havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 029
Tiamat, 6:31 PM Ok, so last session began with you guys completing two major accomplishments. First, you guys retrieved the second stone from Webrys, the demigod who held it. Second, you absolutely crushed Neifron, a former knight of Auril'andur and haunter of Quill's nightmares. Tiamat, 6:31 PM Hot off those victories, stone in hand and Neifron defeated, you returned home to Havenfall, to check in, drop off and move on to your next location. Tiamat, 6:33 PM Once there, you met up with Tusim of the guild and sort of learned where the last stone might lie. You Believe it had fallen to a dragon after it's original owners, Bahamut and Tiamat, had their falling out in the great celestial war. Tiamat, 6:33 PM You also learned that William has been cast out of his office by Torment, the new crime lord. Likely with help from The Marquis. Tiamat, 6:34 PM William gathered information from Jim and left in the night. Tiamat, 6:34 PM We will rejoin you guys the following morning. You have, I assume, slept in your home base, which has appeared untouched since the new crime organization management. Quill, 6:38 PM Well then. THis is great. Rune, 6:39 PM By which you mean terrible. Quill, 6:39 PM I was deploying sarcasm, yes. Quill, 6:39 PM …. we should probably deal with this mess before we move on. Rune, 6:39 PM I don't know how we can. Rune, 6:39 PM If he's backed by the Marquis we need Aurilandur. Quill, 6:39 PM ... true. Rune, 6:40 PM Also, consider that we may be bugged. Hank, 6:40 PM Hank comes in the front door. Quill, 6:40 PM Hey, Mark. You listening? Tiamat, 6:40 PM Taeral: "The Marquis has always been watching us and not the city. Us staying here before we bring in reinforcements may just make things worse." Hank, 6:42 PM I would love to stay here and focus on the city, but it is for the best if we actually finish the mission. Tiamat, 6:42 PM Gerald comes into the main room with tea. Rune, 6:42 PM Quill, what did you find out from those scrolls? Rune, 6:42 PM Rune takes some, very gratefully, and drinks it. Quill, 6:43 PM I saw the falling out the Marquis had with Karabas. Quill, 6:43 PM Also I think he killed him. Rune, 6:44 PM … the Marquis killed Karabas? Quill, 6:44 PM I didn't see it, but knowing what we know about him, I don't think the conversation I saw ended with the Marquis walking away gracefully. Rune, 6:45 PM … it's a shame we probably don't have a good way to get Damh that information. Hank, 6:46 PM If he isnt already in trouble from some scheme of the Marquis Rune, 6:47 PM He probably is, but if we had all three of them on our side... Hank, 6:47 PM lets focus on getting the stones and if a chance to get in touch with Damh shows up we will take it. Hank, 6:48 PM also the city might be ok for a while, minor crime seems to be down, and it isnt in Torments best interest to destroy the city. Tiamat, 6:49 PM Jim: "Wide scale destruction's bad for business. You want as many things to be running smoothly as you can get." Hank, 6:50 PM right, he might be much harsher and more unsavory then you ever were Jim , but he still needs a functioning city. Tiamat, 6:51 PM Osenas: "Well, we have two ways to go with this, now." Rune, 6:51 PM Dragons or dwarves. Tiamat, 6:51 PM Osenas: "Indeed." Rune, 6:51 PM I say dwarves first. Hank, 6:51 PM dwarves, we have more details on that one Rune, 6:51 PM The Guild might be able to find out more about the dragons. Tiamat, 6:52 PM For the record, Rune, you do have a teleportation circle to the dwarven kingdom, so that should be easy. Tiamat, 6:52 PM You got it from Tusim, as well. Tiamat, 6:55 PM Gerald: "...I'll pack you a lunch." Rune, 6:55 PM Thank you, Gerald. Rune, 6:55 PM And please watch out for Dormant and his bunch of creeps, all right? Tiamat, 6:55 PM Gerald: "I don't think I've done that for any of the trips before...it feels appropriate." Tiamat, 6:56 PM Gerald: "I too have my history with criminals, Ms. Rune. I am capable of defending myself." Quill, 6:56 PM Thanks, Gerald. Hey, you hear from Captain Black? How's he doing? Hank, 6:56 PM Also Gerald I told my parents to come here if things do start getting bad, just to warn you. Tiamat, 6:59 PM Gerald: "I have not heard from the Captain. And thank you for a heads up, Hank." Tiamat, 6:59 PM Gerald: "The Captain was moved to a more secure location while he awaits trial, last I heard." Rune, 7:01 PM Rune shakes her head. Tiamat, 7:02 PM Do you guys have anything you want to do before you head out? Rune, 7:03 PM Rune will grab a couple books. Rune, 7:05 PM Rune will also check on the kid and make sure he's not plotting to destroy the world. Rune, 7:06 PM Rune and file her expense reports. Tiamat, 7:07 PM Max is definitely planning to conquer the world, but you can probably leave him alone for a while and not come back to a cinder just yet. Tiamat, 7:07 PM I will assume at least some of you are helping with all this. Anna, 7:07 PM Anna will help Rune, checking on various plants around the edifice as she goes. Rune, 7:08 PM Rune had been doing the paperwork as they went, to be fair, it just has to be tidied up now. :) Tiamat, 7:08 PM Gerald has done a lot of paperwork too. Hank, 7:09 PM Hank will help also just keeping an eye out for any watchers or unusual behavior. Rune, 7:09 PM Rune will give Gerald a hug before they go. Tiamat, 7:10 PM Gerald will hug back. Gerald is most certainly not looking for where to put a dagger later when he betrays you. Tiamat, 7:10 PM :) Rune, 7:10 PM Rune has all the places to put daggers! Tiamat, 7:13 PM Zoreth informs you that she is not going with you. Cause she's a fucking stage magician and would rather not get killed by whoever or whatever. Quill, 7:13 PM That's fair. Hank, 7:14 PM (( oh was there an update with Annaza, and is the minotaur doctor still alive after the pregnancy check?)) Tiamat, 7:15 PM Minotaur doctor is alive and well. He says that Annaza should be ready to give birth in a little under a month, so he is warning against letting her come. Tiamat, 7:15 PM But Annaza is not sitting for that. Tiamat, 7:16 PM Annaza is insisting to come if you allow her to. Hank, 7:16 PM (( koorak just had to look it up)) Tiamat, 7:16 PM ((Yes.)) Rune, 7:17 PM Rune is certainly not going to tell Annaza what to do. Hank, 7:17 PM Hank is not going to tell Annaza no. Rune, 7:17 PM Rune will also tell anybody else who tries to fuck right off. Tiamat, 7:17 PM ((Wise people)) Anna, 7:18 PM Anna is not going to offer her opinion. Annaza may decide to do the opposite, simply out of spite. Tiamat, 7:19 PM Zoreth: "Ok...it's been fun knowing you guys. If that guild guy's letter goes through...maybe we can see each other again." Tiamat, 7:20 PM Zoreth: "Or I'll send you tickets to my next show. Saving me from an insane military commander probably means I owe you guys some VIP tickets, or something." Anna, 7:20 PM Stay safe, in the meantime. Rune, 7:20 PM Right. Tiamat, 7:21 PM Zoreth nods at you. Rune, if you're getting ready to go, where do you wanna set-up the transportation circle? Tiamat, 7:22 PM Like, in the HQ's main hall, or on the street, or in the basement or at the guild? Where specifically do you want to leave from? Rune, 7:23 PM Rune will set it up in the courtyard of HQ. Tiamat, 7:24 PM Ok, you set up the circle as was given to you by Tusim. Rune, 7:24 PM Rune then casts the spell. Tiamat, 7:25 PM And in less time than it takes to blink, SHOOM! You and your party awaken...in complete darkness. Tiamat, 7:25 PM I'd like everyone to make DEX saving throws, please. Rune, 7:25 PM ((20!)) Hank, 7:25 PM ((everyone add 4 to their throws)) Rune, 7:26 PM ((24, then!)) Hank, 7:26 PM (( so 20)) Hank, 7:26 PM ((I assume we would all teleport within 10 feet of each other)) Tiamat, 7:27 PM ((Yeah, you guys are all basically right next to each other.)) Quill, 7:27 PM ((23)) Tiamat, 7:28 PM Ok, so everyone makes their save, and you land normally. If anyone's walking around, you'll feel some crates around you and some junk at your feet. But no one trips or crashes or hurts themselves. Rune, 7:29 PM Why would people store things in a room with a magical circle? Hank, 7:29 PM (( if we have darkvision what do we see?)) Quill, 7:29 PM MAybe they haven't used it in awhile? Quill, 7:29 PM Oh, wait. Quill, 7:29 PM Dwarves. Quill, 7:30 PM Quill uses Mask of Many Faces to make myself a wood elf. Tiamat, 7:30 PM ((Those with darkvision will see what looks like a massive storage basement. But more intricate and fancier than any you've ever seen, with ornate passageways and columns.)) Quill, 7:30 PM ((Inb4 Balrog.) Quill, 7:31 PM (THIS IS NO STORAGE BASEMENT. THIS IS A TOMB.) Tiamat, 7:31 PM You hear a voice from above. "OY! YOU! DON' THINK I DON' 'EAR YOU MUCKING AROUND DOWN THERE!" Rune, 7:31 PM WE'RE NOT TRYING TO BE SNEAKY. Rune, 7:31 PM AT ALL. Tiamat, 7:32 PM Dwarf: "WELL GOOD! CAUSE YOU'D BE REALLY BAD AT IT!" Hank, 7:32 PM People keep leaving teleportation circles in odd places Tiamat, 7:33 PM A door slams open at the top of a tall staircase and you see a dwarven woman with a long knotty, grey beard and dressed in blue robes standing their looking rather put off. Tiamat, 7:33 PM Dwarf: "Well, what're ya using the ol' one fer then, you dumb--" Tiamat, 7:33 PM She stops and looks you all over...and stops on Anna. Tiamat, 7:33 PM Her face sort of...falls. Rune, 7:34 PM That's the one we had the address for. Tiamat, 7:34 PM She pulls out a pair of half-moon glasses and peers down at Anna. "...uh...'old on...wait 'ere, please." Tiamat, 7:34 PM She runs off. Quill, 7:35 PM I take it you don't know who that was, Anna. Anna, 7:35 PM I get the feeling things are going to go very well, or very bad, very quickly. Rune, 7:35 PM Even if they regard you as a god, there'll be SOME reason we can't just have the stone. Anna, 7:36 PM If people try to cart me away and take me apart and put me back together wrong, kindly don't let them. Rune, 7:36 PM We certainly will not. Hank, 7:36 PM We should probably get out of this basement. Hank, 7:36 PM Hank looks for another door or exit Tiamat, 7:37 PM She runs back now with a gentleman in similar blue robes. He has reddish brown hair just starting to turn grey at the edges. He has big coke bottle glasses making his eyes seem huge and a thick unibrow perched on top of them. Tiamat, 7:37 PM Female Dwarf: "See? What I tell ya? It's 'er." Anna, 7:38 PM Is something the matter? Tiamat, 7:38 PM Male Dwarf: "So it's similar army. Don' mean nothin' Winnie. Not even that good a recreation." Rune, 7:38 PM We're AEGIS from Havenfall, by the way. Rune, 7:38 PM In case you wondered. Tiamat, 7:38 PM Male Dwarf: "...where'd ye' say you were from?" Rune, 7:39 PM Havenfall. Tiamat, 7:39 PM Male Dwarf: ".......ok, now this is gettin' weird." Tiamat, 7:40 PM Winnie: "Are you The Angel's new soldiers?" Tiamat, 7:40 PM Male Dwarf: "Will you stop tha'? She's not The Angel, she's just some weirdo in rusty armor." Anna, 7:42 PM Well, this went from worrying to exceedingly awkward. An improvement, I suppose. Rune, 7:42 PM I don't think we're soldiers per se, but we're with her and she is the Angel. Tiamat, 7:43 PM Winnie: "HA! TOLD YE! IN YER FACE, DENNY!" Anna, 7:45 PM It has been ages since I've been in the region. Are things going well? Tiamat, 7:46 PM Denny: "Well, it's still cold enough to freeze the beard from yer face." Tiamat, 7:47 PM Denny: "...alright, I'll bite. What's the Angel of Gambor doin' in the guild storage closet?" Hank, 7:48 PM apparently ussing the older teleportation circle Anna, 7:49 PM Indeed. What sort of guild has the other end of an ancient teleportation circle in their storage closet? Hank, 7:49 PM well it is better then I'oxuzussh Anna, 7:50 PM Fair. Tiamat, 7:50 PM Winnie: "So sorry, Angel! Here, you lot come in, I'll conjure up some tea." Tiamat, 7:51 PM Denny: "Ye cannae just invite them in! What about the guildmaster?!?" Anna, 7:51 PM Oh, it's not your fault. I imagine it's not the fault of anyone alive today. I just found it amusing. Rune, 7:52 PM I suppose we should stop in to see them. Tiamat, 7:52 PM Do you guys leave the very large, intricate closet? Quill, 7:52 PM Quill would like to very much. Rune, 7:53 PM Rune too. Anna, 7:53 PM Anna will, carefully. Tiamat, 7:55 PM Ok, you guys leave as the two dwarves continue to just sort of bicker, they seem to not even notice you any more. Tiamat, 7:55 PM At this point, you guys can see out a window, where, off in the distance, you can see town square. Tiamat, 7:55 PM In the center of that square is a fountain. Tiamat, 7:56 PM In the fountain you see a statue. Tiamat, 7:56 PM It's hard to make out, but you realize, it's Anna. Except she has her wings and her moss is gone and she's in peak condition. Anna, 7:58 PM I probably should have anticipated something like this. Quill, 7:59 PM Do you remember what they're talking about, Anna? Anna, 8:02 PM That part, I remember fairly well. During the War, the Dwarves were hit hard. I, having a great deal more mobility at the time, was well suited to responding to threats wherever they cropped up. I saved as many as I could. Tiamat, 8:02 PM Osenas: "So...this is good, right?" Anna, 8:05 PM Very. It certainly beats getting dismantled. Quill, 8:05 PM Hopefully it'll make navigating things here a bit easier. Tiamat, 8:06 PM As you guys look around the hall, by the way, the building is...very weird. Like in Enora it's big and intricate with large arches and stone structures. But it's all...very old and not especially well maintained. It does, in fact, look a good deal like an above ground Moria. Tiamat, 8:07 PM It's also about now you see a cloaked figure approaching you. Human sized, not dwarf sized. Face obscured. A tome held tightly to their chest and a shield on their back. Tiamat, 8:09 PM Dennis: "Oh yeh. She's the other one 'ere from that 'Avenfall place." Anna, 8:10 PM squints mechanically Tiamat, 8:10 PM The figure removes their hood to reveal shock white hair and a scarred brow. You now see that the hand clutching the book is not flesh, but mechanized bronze. You recognize Esme, the first Guildmaster in Havenfall. Quill, 8:10 PM Oh. Quill, 8:11 PM Quill waves. Tiamat, 8:11 PM She smiles at you guys and nods. "Hello. This is...weird. What are you doing so far north?" Quill, 8:11 PM Searching for a magic rock. Quill, 8:11 PM You know, the normal. Anna, 8:12 PM Such is life, it seems. Tiamat, 8:12 PM Esme: "Oh...um...they've set me up with a table in the library. If you guys want, maybe we can help." Quill, 8:12 PM That would be good. Quill, 8:13 PM How've you two been? Tiamat, 8:13 PM Esme: "Well, Cime's been--" Tiamat, 8:14 PM You're cut off as a flash or red light appears and her shield goes flying off her back. Standing before you now, is a red projection of Cime, actually holding the shield. Tiamat, 8:14 PM Cime: "Guys!" Quill, 8:15 PM Now that is cool. Hank, 8:15 PM Indeed Anna, 8:15 PM I'm glad to see you both are well. Tiamat, 8:16 PM Cime: "Well...mostly. Still dead." Tiamat, 8:16 PM Taeral: "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!?" Hank, 8:16 PM more mobile than Taeral it seems though Tiamat, 8:17 PM Esme: "We've been doing some research into ways of bringing Cime back to life. ...physical life." Tiamat, 8:17 PM Esme: "This is the best we've managed so far. She's more of a spirit now, but at least she can leave her anchor gem. Albeit...not for too far." Quill, 8:18 PM Maybe Taeral's too... alive, still. For lack of a better term. Tiamat, 8:18 PM Taeral: "...that is not in the least bit fair." Quill, 8:19 PM If things were fair you wouldn't be in a staff to begin with. Hank, 8:19 PM or the process went better when not done by Martin. Tiamat, 8:20 PM Cime: "Esme says my grounding seems more...tactile than most. Apparently, without a proper functioning body, being able to hold a form like this should not be as easy as it is for me." Tiamat, 8:20 PM Esme: "...how's the guild, in my absence?" Quill, 8:22 PM IT's all right. Tusim is running things now. Tiamat, 8:22 PM Esme: "...I have no idea who that is." Tiamat, 8:22 PM Cime: "He was the duck guy." Quill, 8:22 PM The duck guy. Tiamat, 8:22 PM Esme: "Oh. ...WHAT?!?" Tiamat, 8:22 PM Cime snickers. Quill, 8:23 PM To be fair, indelible impact on Enora's biosphere aside, he seems a competent administrator. Tiamat, 8:24 PM Cime: "Oh, so better than Esme then." Tiamat, 8:24 PM Esme: "I will shatter that gem of yours. Don't think I won't." Hank, 8:24 PM ((Do we know who is running the witch hunters, I think it was their father but I am unsure.)) Tiamat, 8:24 PM ((It is their father. Dyame Ravensguard.)) Hank, 8:25 PM And the witch hunters were taken over by your father. Tiamat, 8:25 PM Cime: ".....oh....dad." Tiamat, 8:26 PM Esme: "...how's he?" Hank, 8:27 PM abrasive and strict but a little bit flexible on some things. Tiamat, 8:27 PM Esme and Cime: "Sounds right." Tiamat, 8:29 PM Esme: "...he doesn't know about Cime, right? I...the Witch Hunters are not forgiving of necromancy." Tiamat, 8:29 PM Cime: "I'm sure he--" Tiamat, 8:29 PM Esme: "You haven't seen it, Cime!" Quill, 8:30 PM He doesn't know. He almost certain suspects something. Hank, 8:30 PM He asked a lot of questions but he doesnt know anything for sure. Tiamat, 8:31 PM Esme nods. "Good. ...this is...this is probably good." Tiamat, 8:32 PM Esme: "So, magic rock. Anything else to go on." Hank, 8:32 PM Hank will share all the information on the way stones we have. Tiamat, 8:33 PM Esme: "...way stones. ...I think I remember reading up on those. Think Mathias got super into them in school." Tiamat, 8:33 PM Cime: "Probably while high." Tiamat, 8:33 PM Esme: "At least I have friends to make fun of, Cime." Hank, 8:34 PM admittedly I only know Mathias from being insane by having a goddess of knowledge in his head, but that still seems like an accurate assessment Tiamat, 8:36 PM Esme: "Well, if you're certain one of those is here, I am sure it'll be listed in arcane ledger. Shouldn't be too hard to get access. You're traveling with a war hero." Tiamat, 8:37 PM Esme: "And Cime and I have hit a bit of a dead end in our research, so maybe we can help you out there." Hank, 8:38 PM we would appreciate any help you can give. Tiamat, 8:41 PM Ok, so you guys head down to the thing. Tiamat, 8:41 PM There you see another dwarven man, beard trimmed short, hair fairly well kempt, sitting at a desk. Tiamat, 8:42 PM Dwarf: "...ah, hello. How may I help you today?" Hank, 8:43 PM access to the Arcane ledger was it? Tiamat, 8:45 PM Dwarf: "Ah. Ok then. So, that'll be one certificate of arcane knowledge for each of you entering, with the royal seal. And a permissive letter from the guildmaster Dondear Snowminder. I then need you to fill these out, in triplicate. Tiamat, 8:45 PM He lifts up a stack of papers. Quill, 8:46 PM Ah, so the enemy is bureaucracy this time. Anna, 8:47 PM Isn't it always? Tiamat, 8:47 PM Esme: "Surely you can make an exception for AnnaAnna Lilyfield, the Angel of Gambor." Anna, 8:48 PM I understand if that isn't the case, but it would be greatly appreciated. Tiamat, 8:48 PM The dwarf takes a long look at Anna. Tiamat, 8:49 PM "...how do I know you're not a pretender in banged up armor?" Quill, 8:49 PM What kind of proof would you accept? Anna, 8:51 PM Well, I suppose I could take my faceplate off, but that'd just be uncomfortable for everyone involved. Anna, 8:51 PM I do still have my weapon from back then, if you'd like to examine it. Tiamat, 8:51 PM Dwarf: "I would, very much so!" Anna, 8:53 PM Anna produces her Etched Scimitar, handing it over hilt-first. Tiamat, 8:53 PM He takes it and looks it over. Tiamat, 8:53 PM His eyes go a bit wide and then he hands it back. Tiamat, 8:54 PM "That...ahem, that is very impressive. ...I will still need you to sign this form here, though. ...for reasons." Anna, 8:54 PM Of course. Tiamat, 8:55 PM "...and if you could then write 'to my dear friend, David, Annaow. That'd be very helpful. Thank you." Anna, 8:57 PM Anna would smile, but her face is immobile. She signs the document, adding the requested line. Tiamat, 8:58 PM David: "Thank you. Enjoy the records." Quill, 8:59 PM Thanks, Dave.